


That's What I Forgot

by Harukahime



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, Not really graphic but hey, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukahime/pseuds/Harukahime
Summary: What happens when Yachi forgets something important for her boyfriend.





	That's What I Forgot

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a very long time but this was a birthday gift for a friend because this is his ship. 
> 
> I do not own any of the Haikyuu characters mentioned or any at all!!

It was his birthday. She had messed up and not really even thought to give him anything. He had been hinting at it for... how long and she still forget to prep a gift? She had all day before she was meant to meet up with him and now she would show up empty handed... minus the cake she made.

Fingers tapping against the door as she waited for the Captain to answer, her mind drifted into what she could do for Oikawa. For him, seeing her was gift enough. Flaxen strands disheveled from anxiously messing with her hair.. "She is stressed about something," he thought before escorting her inside and to the couch. His little Princess had still not made eye contact with him despite their standard peck at the door.

The brown bag with her delicious homemade cake was set aside as he moved to straddle her lap. With her attention focused where it should have been to begin with, him. It was his birthday and he wanted to be treated like a King.. even if his ego was brought down by the sunflower he carefully nurtured and cultivated in sin. 

Lips were captured and she squeaked in surprise. This was all he wanted since he woke up. Yachi, completely focused on him. Their lips melded and hands gripping wherever they could take purchase. Scratches and bruises were fading to the point that Iwaizumi was worried they had a fight. 

Peppering kisses, he mumbled a simple question to see why her focus was all over the place compared to most of their time together. Between his needy kisses, Oikawa managed to piece together it was guilt from not having a birthday present for him. That was all it took for the scrumptious smirk that made her insides melt and heat pool between her legs.

A simple command to strip to her undies was given before he sauntered off to the kitchen with the cake bag. 

Some minutes later, she was in the alien underwear he had gifted her and he had cake cut into bite size pieces. Laying them strategically across her body, he had planted them with the idea of creating constellations of hickeys across her body. Crouching down next to her on the couch, she whispered "Happy Birthday, my love."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! If you have any requests or constructive criticism, let me know!!


End file.
